


Down but not out

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clingy Victor, Fever, M/M, Memory Lane, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The one thing Yuuri never thought he would experience is a Victor down with a fever. And apparently Victor was holding back on his clingy behavior til now. Which is just exhausting.Phichit calls in and gets to witness some things he never thought he would see.follow up to be found atOut but not down





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 40 of my 365FF Challenge, day 4 of the victuuriweek Challenge.
> 
> Prompt of the day;  
> Day Four: Free for all  
> This day is for you to make whatever you like
> 
> As I'm currently dealing with a 39C fever myself, I decided to channel that.

Yuuri drops down in his desk chair completely exhausted, planning to quickly check his mail before taking a well deserved nap. The notification that he has a Skype call waiting for him surprises him, til he remembers he had promised to let Phichit know how the work on his Free Skate program were going. He opens Skype to see if Phichit is online and is greeted within seconds, the young man really does love his social medias. 

"Yuuri, I was worried you'd forgotten. But now that I see you I can guess you have been working very hard. Is Victor such a demanding coach?" Yuuri smiles at his friend. It's a wry smile though and Phichit picks up at it. He knows Yuuri so well.  
"What's wrong? I thought he okay'd the music. Or is he making you do something odd." Yuuri feels his cheek tremble. "Oh, lord he is, isn't he?" 

Yuuri shakes his head in a vigorous no. But when he tries to answer he starts yawning. He has not had enough sleep these past two days. So he just tries to give Phichit a reassuring smile. And Phichit, being the good friend that he is understands. Doesn't make him any less worried though as Yuuri well, looks like something that got wrangled to tightly. At this Yuuri starts laughing.

"You could say that. You know how my parents always close the onsen for a week every year to get some family visits done. Well Mari went with them. So it has just been me and Victor for 4 days now, and well." Yuuri moves out of the frame, revealing a Victor lying in his bed. 

Before Phichit can squeal about the Russian man only wearing some very tight and revealing underpants, he notices the patch on the man's head. And Body.

"Is that a Hiepita? Why is he covered in them? Yuuri?" Yuuri moves back in sight blocking the view to Victor. He then lets out a massive tired sigh.

"He came down with a fever about 2 days ago, and he's been horrid. If he's not whining about this or that, he's clinging on me for dear life. I doubt having to take care of a little child is less tiresome. And before you say anything. I had Nishigori watch him for an hour while I got the hiepita's, the meds, Ice pillows, and some nutritious food, the guy practically fled the onsen the moment I returned telling me good luck. He scared off a guy who has overactive triplets!!!!"

Phichit bursts out in laughter so loud Yuuri turns down the sound of his computer for a moment. He quickly turns to look at the men in his bed, to see if he's still asleep. When that does appear to be the case he turns back. And seeing as Phichit is done laughing he turns his sound back up. 

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but that reminded me of a certain person I know and his very first cold." The grin he's sent over the internet make Yuuri's cheek burn up.  
"It wasn't my first cold, and I apologized. I still have a hard time believing I'm that clingy when sick." He quickly raises his hands. "I know you have the proof, I've seen it."

After this they talk for a while about things that happened during their time in Detroit, and all though still tired, Yuuri feels like he's finally relaxing. That is till a very hot and sweating Russian pushes himself between the chair and Yuuri's back, wrapping his arms -all twenty so it seems- around Yuuri and starts kissing the Japanese man in his neck. In seconds Victor manages to get his hands under Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri's eyes go great in shock and he nearly petrifies from the assault, Phichit's just staring in amazement. Victor seems to be very thorough. 

"Victor!!! What are you doing?" Yuuri tries to get Victor's hands away from under his shirt. Something that should not be that hard, seeing as the guy is still hot with a fever. But all his moving just seems to get Victor more traction, till they are nearly face to face. Victor tries to kiss Yuuri, who only just manages to turn his face to the side. Making the kiss land on his cheek.

"Yuuri. Why are you so mean. I want to sleep with you and you keep telling me no. No, No, No, and I want a yes. Why won't you let me hug you? I'm sick, you should be nice. I'll behave. I promise." Victor whines and pouts while nuzzling in Yuuri's neck.

"No you won't. We tried that. You most definitely did not behave. You are all hot and sweaty and you need to get better."  
"But I like being hot and sweaty with you, if you let me, we could both be hot and sweaty together." At this a weird noise from the computer attracts both of their attention. 

Phichit is completely red in the face and nearly has his entire fist stuffed in his mouth trying not to laugh. Yuuri's shocked to realize he must have seen it all, Victor on the other hand gets a very dark look on his face. Yuuri looks at it in amazement, this is not a look he's ever seen before. Any fan would have their blood turn to ice when looked at like this.

"Yuuri?" the tone of Victor's voice is both whiny as it is cold. " Who is it and why are you talking with an other man when you have me." Yuuri is glad he is not the receiver of the stare Victor is giving. Phichit just starts smiling, both seem to wait for Yuuri to answer.

"This is my Best friend Phichit. We shared a dorm room in Detroit and..." "So you slept with him?" Yuuri stares at Victor. Say what????  
"He's my best friend. I don't sleep with my friends. Plus I haven't slept with anybody, ever." His mouth closes with some force the moment he realizes what he just confessed. Victor on the other hand seems extremely pleased. His features soften and he gets a dopey smile on his face.  
"Good. I was starting to fear, you just didn't like me. But if you haven't done anything, I can wait a bit longer." After this he nuzzles himself back in Yuuri's neck. 

Leaving the young man in a utter state of shock. It must be the fever speaking, as there is no way, he would make a suggestion like that when in his right mind. Right?  
Plus for somebody who just said he's wait he is still very much touching him.

Turning back to the screen he can Phichit staring at him with his mouth open. 

"Did Victor Nikiforov, the guy you've been pining for, just seriously suggest what I think he said. Oh, Yuuri. Wow." Yuuri shakes his head.  
"He has a fever Phichit, I highly doubt he knows what he is saying." Looking at the Russian man, sleeping in his arms. "I'm not going to have my hopes up." 

Phichit knows that because he is looking at the screen Yuuri completely misses the smile forming on the Older man's lips. 

After that, they end the call and Yuuri struggles to get Victor back in bed. Victor on his part refuses to help along so in the end Yuuri is lying in his own bed, held tight by a very hot and sweating Russian man. Too tired to struggle out of the hold, Yuuri just caves in and sinks in an oblivious sleep. At this the Russian man opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Good night my Yuuri. Sorry to bother you like this, but I am glad to finally hold you." A soft kiss is planted on the younger mans forehead. He then proceeds to snuggle in tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Any and all comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.  
> Come look me up at Tumblr: the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com :}


End file.
